


Thats pretty gay homie

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Series: Undertale short stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Blow Jobs, Dom Sans (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Thats Pretty Gay Homie, What Was I Thinking?, no storyline, sans is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: Lowkey just wanted to try writing detailed smut for once.Hope you horny folk like it.
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale short stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Thats pretty gay homie

Sans looked up at the taller skeleton pinned under him.

Papyrus had an expression that screamed desperation.

Sans leaned in and kissed his younger brother with everything he had.

He backed away from the kiss and nuzzled into papyrus’s neck.

He licked it, and felt the taller skeleton shiver under the gentle touch.

“S-sans ngH-” he stuttered as sans bit into his cervical vertebrae.

He felt his fangs crack the bone slightly, but not enough to harm papyrus.

Sans backed up and took off his jacket, followed by his shirt.

Papyrus did the same, more gracefully than sans did, but sans wasn't all that graceful to begin with.

Sans looked down at papyrus’s legs.

There was a huge bulge between them.

Sans blushed, biting his lip.

He smiled down at Papyrus's erection and slowly unzipped his brother's shorts.

He grasped the taller skeleton's ecto penis and began to stroke it up and down.

He felt as his brother's magic twitched under his gentle strokes.

“A-ahn~!” papyrus cried “S-sans!”

Sans leaned in and licked the tip of papyrus’s magic.

Papyrus’s eyes filled with tears.

He sucked on the tip and continued to stoke it at the same time.

He felt the taste of precum leaking into his mouth.

Sans’s motions became slower, and he felt papyrus shake even more.

He was so easy to tease.

Suddenly to Sans’s surprise papyrus thrusted as hard as he could.

Sans gagged and he felt as Papyrus's magic hit the back of his throat.

He choked and felt as papyrus reach his climax.

Papyrus guided his magic out of sans’s grasp and watched as the smaller skeletons eyes welled with tears.

The two took some time to breathe, and finally the taller skeleton spoke.

“You're pretty good at that...” he said between huffs.

“Yeah well it's pretty hard”

Papyrus looked down at sans with a grimace.

“Y’know, i've ought to punish you for that”

Sans looked up at his younger brother with a bright blue face.

“P-punish?”

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAH GAEY


End file.
